


Deal me up Scottie

by TheSilentOtaku



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bad Senpai! Reiji, Crack, Drama King! Tokiya, Sort of? - Freeform, They literally just play UNO, Tokiya is pretty bad at it too, UNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentOtaku/pseuds/TheSilentOtaku
Summary: But Reiji didn’t look concerned in the slightest. In fact, he smirked. Tokiya had never seen his mentor smirk before. It didn’t quite fit as well as the usual smiley, slightly dopey expression he normally wore.That smirk might as well have been the shiny red ribbon around the gift that was the biggest stab to Tokiya Ichinose’s pride to ever exist in all his eighteen years of life.





	Deal me up Scottie

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for Ahn, who is a member of the same Utapri Discord server I'm in. Happy April Fool's Day! 
> 
> (Even though I'm posting this a little early.)
> 
> This idea came to me after watching the Achievement Hunter UNO: The Movie video at 3am while doing homework, [this](https://twitter.com/Tokiya_I_SH/status/767027157327425536) post from Tokiya’s twitter, and a personal experience from playing UNO.
> 
> You didn’t want anything specific, so I thought that this would be funny.
> 
> (Though I tend to think things are funnier in my head.)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Tokiya doesn’t know how it happened. Then again, he guessed that he should’ve expected it. He was always around the two. Reiji, his senior in the industry with the child-like mind of a twelve-year-old, and Otoya, probably the anthropomorphized version of the sun itself with the inability to say no to anyone even if he tried.  
  
It started off so innocent. Reiji called it “Uno,” a card game that he picked up overseas during one of his shootings with Quartet Night. He had been asking Tokiya and Otoya for weeks to play. Otoya had always agreed, but Tokiya had always found something work related to do to keep him busy and out of sight.  
  
But this time Reiji had been one step ahead of him and asked him in a random conversation if he was busy this Saturday evening. Like an idiot, Tokiya had said no. Now he was stuck. That’s how he found himself sitting at one of the round wooden tables placed all around the production agency’s office with both Otoya and Reiji smiling at him from diagonal ends of his vision.

“I think you’ll like it, Tokiya!” Otoya looked like he was trying his best to make the game seem more interesting. “It’s got real strategy to it! You’re really smart, so I’ll bet you’ll win!” The compliment was unneeded, but appreciated silently. There was no way Tokiya was going to be able to walk off without protest from the other two at this point.

Reiji explained the rules and shuffled the deck. He dealt out eight cards to all three of them and placed the rest of the cards in the middle of the table. He took the top card of the stack, flipped it, then placed next to the deck. The card was a red seven.

“Otoya, it’s your turn since I dealt!” Reiji said.

Otoya shuffled his cards around in his hands before he placed down a yellow seven. He hummed happily and looked to Tokiya.

Tokiya tried his best to ignore the cheery smile that was directed his way as he added a yellow eight to the pile.

The games were normal. Well, as normal as Tokiya guessed they could be when it came to this game which he’s never played before. There had been about ten games. All of them relatively short. Reiji had won most of them and Otoya had snagged two. But Tokiya…

Okay, he was mature enough to admit it.

Tokiya was bad at this game. Like, _really_ bad. Reiji was always so quick to play out his entire hand and Otoya would then unleash all of his specialty cards on him that he seemed to be stockpiling since the beginning of the game. Tokiya had won one game, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Otoya had went easy on him in the last one. He thought he saw a peak of a skip in his hand. Tokiya stood corrected on his initial idea that this game was based more on chance. Otoya was right; this game had more strategy involved than he thought.

Reiji commented that he had to meet up with the rest of the upperclassmen for a job in about an hour. “This’ll have to be the last game for now.” He said.

Otoya whined and Tokiya mentally made himself a promise. He was determined to win the next game. There couldn’t be anything more embarrassing than Otoya letting him win.

Oh, how very wrong he was.

Tokiya tried to shuffle this time, but he was so clumsy, that Reiji offers to just shuffle for him then let Tokiya deal. The first red flag.

The last game doesn’t start off very eventful. Not many special cards are played except for a green reverse by Reiji. The second red flag.

And then, Tokiya’s demise began when Otoya mistook a nine for a six (again) at some point, to which Tokiya had to explain (again) how to tell the difference.

“Remember? The line is under the loop if it’s a six.”

“Oh! Right! Sorry.” There was a faint blush of embarrassment on his cheeks that Tokiya noted while Otoya took his six back and replaced it with a blue three instead.

Tokiya placed down a blue draw two card. He looked up to Reiji, expecting him to draw from the deck. But instead, Reiji put down his own draw two card onto the pile. This one green.

Tokiya’s face screwed up in confusion. “Kotobuki-san--” he started.

“It’s a real rule, Tokki,” Reiji interrupted. If you have the same specialty card, you can play it instead of drawing.”

Tokiya frowned, but didn’t argue. He instead looked to Otoya.

But Otoya didn’t draw either. He instead played a yellow draw two.

“Oh, too bad! Looks like you’re drawing six Tokiya.” Otoya giggled.

“I don’t think so,” Tokiya said. And with restrained pride and excitement, places down another draw two card. “Kotobuki-san, now you have to draw eight.”

But Reiji didn’t look concerned in the slightest. In fact, he smirked. Tokiya had never seen his mentor smirk before. It didn’t quite fit as well as the usual smiley, slightly dopey expression he normally wore.

That smirk might as well have been the shiny red ribbon around the gift that was the biggest stab to Tokiya Ichinose’s pride to ever exist in all his eighteen years of life.

Reiji didn’t draw.

He put down another draw two.

“Whoo! That’s ten cards Otoyan!”

Otoya looked to Tokiya. He had this sheepish and apologetic look on his face, and Tokiya immediately knew what was about to occur.

_Oh no…!_

“I’m really sorry, Tokiya…”

_How could this happen to me of all people?!_

Otoya...

_This really isn't fair. AT ALL!_

...places down a red draw two.

Tokiya was all out of draw two cards. He’d have to take the draw.

He'd have to draw twelve cards.

Twelve cards.

_Twelve!_

He couldn’t do this.

He really couldn’t.

Screw being mature.

Tokiya shot up from his seat, rattling the table and startling the other two players. Some of the playing cards slid off the table and fell slowly to the floor. He stormed off. A little dramatic he'd admit, but he couldn't stop himself.

“Tokiya? Where are you going? Tokiya?!” Otoya called after him, but Tokiya didn’t answer.

“A-ah, what’s going on?!” Reji asked, concerned. Tokiya ignored him too.

And that’s how Tokiya Ichinose, the worst UNO player to probably ever exist on the face of the planet, found himself locked in his room with Otoya and Reiji banging at the door. Otoya is speaking to him through the door in that consoling tone with a lilt of a whine to it he always uses when he wants Tokiya to do something for him.  
  
“To-ki-ya-a-a-a! It’s not that bad! We can start over if you want! I promise we didn’t plan it!”  
  
Even with Otoya’s yelling he can hear Reiji’s muffled giggling from behind the door. Otoya stops calling for him and his voice sounds farther away when he whines at Reiji to stop laughing.

“If you keep doing that he’s not going to come back out!” Otoya whines.

_Wrong! I'm not coming out regardless._

“I’m sorry!” Reiji apologizes. “It’s just, I didn’t expect him to-- pfft!” He couldn’t even defend himself.

Tokiya didn’t think this experience could get anymore humiliating. There was no way.

He should probably stop making statements like that because...  
  
Tokiya hears a set of approaching footsteps and then a deep voice that could only belong to Ren. There’s more muffled talking, then Tokiya heard Ren let out a peel of laughter, which seemed to set off Reiji because Tokiya can hear him laughing again too. Then there’s more whining from Otoya for the two of them to stop. They don’t listen to him.  
  
“Tokiya-a-a-a-a-a-a! Come o-o-o-on!” Otoya comes back to bang on the door.  
  
“Yeah, Icchi~!” Now Ren has joined in. “It’s not that bad!” There’s laughter in his voice.  
  
Absolutely embarrassing.

He’s never playing UNO again.

"Tokiya!" Otoya whined again. He sounded a little tired and out of breath. Tokiya thought it was funny considering all the dancing and singing they do on a constant basis, you'd think he'd have more stamina than that. But there was a reason Otoya always used that voice; it was always guaranteed to get Tokiya to crack.

Tokiya pushes aside the pillow he had clutched against his chest, gets up from his bed, and walks to his door to open it. He meets Otoya and sees that Reji and Ren have taken spot behind him. Both of them trying, and failing, to look sympathetic. Reiji more than Ren.

And Tokiya couldn't help it. Blame it on the genuinely worried look on Otoya's face or Reiji's puffed out, reddened cheeks that made him look like some ugly wild animal that Tokiya saw on a nature special on television once. 

"Pfft!" Tokiya slaps a hand to his mouth before the sound can get any louder. But it was too late. The other three had heard it.

"He's laughing!" Otoya shouts. The concern on his face completely gone and replaced by his signature bright smile. He lets out a laugh that makes everyone break down and laugh along with him. Tokiya couldn't even fight it. 

Maybe he'll try playing again.

Maybe.

.

.

.

(And maybe he'll ask Reiji for some play stategies too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Now, whenever Ren wants to set Tokiya off, he pulls out a set of UNO cards.
> 
> I'm sorry, but Tokiya being bad a card games is kind of my thing for him. It may not exactly fit canon, but I still think this is pretty funny.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
